preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
All Saints' Congregational
All Saints' Congregational was the church Jesse Custer presided over. The church's sign was often shifted from words of wisdom into vulgar comments. The church also served as Jesse Custer's home. History Under John Custer The church was once owned by John Custer up until his death. During John Custer's run, his church was often packed. Under Jesse Custer Many years later, Jesse Custer returned to Annville and took over this church. After a year of presiding over the church, Jesse planned on leaving, however, he ultimately decided he couldn't quit on his congregation any longer. The church however, hadn't had much parishioners, up until Jesse offered a 55" TV to be raffled off after a Sunday service. During which, Jesse used his divine commandment powers to turn Odin Quincannon into a servant of God. Jesse hoped this would influence others to continue to follow him. Eventually, Jesse's church became popular to the point where several parishioners had to sit outside. Those outside had to participate by listening through a recently installed speaker. Due to a verbal agreement, Jesse had to handover the church to Odin Quincannon. Odin sent his men to take the church by force but they were always unsuccessful and Jesse defended the church. Eventually, Donnie, who deafened himself knocked Jesse out as he was immune to Jesse's power. Odin then had Jesse sign the deed and revealed that while he agree to serve God, it was the God of meat. Before Jesse signed the church over, Jesse challenged Odin to one more Sunday. Jesse promised to bring God and make him answer questions and if they didn't like them, he would denounce God then and there. Jesse, Cassidy, Donnie and Betsy prepared the church for the service. Once the service began, Odin interrupted Jesse, telling the city Jesse was full of sh*t. Jesse proceeded with his service and used the Heaven phone to call Heaven. After moments, the church went dark and a bearded man projected himself, claiming to be God. When Jesse told God they had questions for him, God told him how dare they question God. Tulip yelled at God, telling him they should be the ones screaming at him. Jesse pulls Tulip aside. God ultimately agreed to answer questions. A woman asked why do bad things happen to good people. God explained that pain was necessary to make a person. As she asked another, she was told she had her question and the entire congregation asked questions at once. Odin asked God if his daughter was there, which he was told she was. Jesse then asked God what his plan for him was. Jesse was told to be a Sheppard. Jesse stated he failed but was told he hadn't failed. God said that Jesse had brought the congregation to him, stating they were all saved. The congregation then rejoiced, including Odin. Jesse then revealed he had sent Eugene to Hell, causing the congregation to silence themselves. When God asked how, Jesse explained with Genesis. God was left confused but pretended he was aware. God asked if anyone else had a question and Clive asked if he could get his penis back, causing the congregation to burst into laughter. Jesse realized he wasn't God, but the bearded man denied Jesse's allegations. Jesse used his powers to ask where God is. The man told Jesse he didn't know and that no one in Heaven knew, revealing God is missing. The bearded man was then carried away as he told them that he was forced to reveal what happened to God. Jesse then left with Cassidy and Tulip as Odin ordered him to denounce God. Emily began to play the organ as the congregation fell to madness, destroying the church. The church was obliterated when the methane pressure increased, which caught fire from a cigarette butt. Congregants Former *Miles Person (deceased) *Eugene Root *Hugo Root (deceased) *Betsy Schenck (deceased) *Chris Schenck (deceased) *Donnie Schenck (deceased) *Emily Woodrow (deceased) *Ted Reyerson (deceased) Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * *"Call and Response" References